His Name is Arthur
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Peter menyayangi papa dan mamanya. Ia senang menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, namun kenyataan yang harus dihadapi tak seindah ilusi. Chapter 3: Family
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Sudah lama saya kepingin bikin cerita ini, cuma sampai sekarang belum kelar pengerjaannya ;_; Sekali-kali saya bikin cerita kayak gini (kayak gini itu maksudnya apa ?-_-) Oh, ya ini masih prologue. Kalau mau nyaranin karakter yang kepingin dimasukkin juga boleh :D

**Disclaimer:** Tentu aja abang Hidekaz Himaruya (Bang, bikin Indonesia official, cepetan~)

**Warning: Yaoi** dan **Yuri,**(tapi gak akan terlalu eksplisit atau terlalu diumbar ;D), **typo**(ayolah, pasti ada meski sudah saya cek), **OOC** (beberapa mungkin -MUNGKIN), **bahasa yang kasar** (kalau saya kelepasan[?]), pemakaian **human name, **dan sebenernya masih banyak, cuma enggak daku sebutiiiin~

Oke, makasih sudah pada menyempatkan waktu membaca hal-hal gaje di atas, dan sekarang saya cuma mau bilang: Selamat membaca ff ini~

_Enjoy~_

* * *

.

**PROLOGUE**

.

_'Panas.'_

_'Kenapa..._

_Kenapa mataku menjadi buram?'_

_'Ya Tuhan... kulitku rasanya seperti dikelupas secara paksa!'_

_'Dan... dan kenapa...'_

Matanya melirik ke bawah dengan susah payah. Di sana ia menemukan surai emasnya mulai gugur, berjatuhan dalam api, dan terbakar hanya dalam sedetik.

Seketika pupil hijaunya membulat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan hal itu hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit sampai ke tulang, ditambah ketika ia melihat kulitnya- kulitnya yang awalnya putih mulai menjadi merah dan menghitam, berubah menjadi abu. ILelaki itu terdiam, karena hanya itulah cara supaya ia tidak memperparah penderitaannya.

_"Hei, kamu,"_

Ia menengadah dan menemukan seseorang melayang di hadapannya dengan sabit di tangannya.

_"Hari ini aku ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawamu,"_

.

.


	2. Ten Minutes

**A/N:** Hei, hei~ Gimana prolognya? Enggak panjang`kan? Kena troll semua ternyata#plak! Dan ya, saya sedih juga gak bisa ngelanjutin multichap lain*nyenggol Hetalia Class Meeting*, tapi semoga aja yang satu ini bisa kelar sampai tamat- SEMOGA.

**Disclaimer**: Abang Himaruya (Plis, Bang... Indonesianya ;_;)

**Warning**: seperti sebelumnya *males nulis**dihajar massa*

.

* * *

.

His Name's Arthur

.

**_Chapter one:_** _Ten Minutes_

.

Seekor kelinci bersayap asyik menari-nari mengelilingi seorang pria yang sedang menyesap tehnya di malam bulan purnama. Ia duduk dengan sabit yang dapat melibas sesuatu pada jarak satu setengah meter. Ia terbang di udara. Tanpa pijakan.

Pria itu menatap cangkir tehnya yang hampir habis sambil mendesah. Di sana tersisa genangan berwarna coklat muda yang sama sekali tidak kental. Senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Mint Bunny, maukah kau mengisi cangkir ini untukku?"

Permintaan itu segera disetujui oleh Mint Bunny. Ia berputar-putar senang dan cangkir itu menjadi penuh kembali. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia melesat dan bertengger di pundak pria yang asyik melihat cangkir tehnya itu.

'_Apakah kau akan meramal, Arthur?'_

Arthur tersenyum mendengar suara Mint Bunnyyang samar terdengar. Ia membelai kepala peliharaan kesayangannya itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya memastikan kalau pria bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt ini akan mati…" Arthur mengecek arloji kuno yang selalu ia simpan di saku yang ada di dadanya. Ia kembali tersenyum menatap arlojinya. _'Ada apa, Arthur?'_

Dengan anggun jari-jarinya menggelitik dan menjelajahi tubuh Mint Bunny yang ditutupi oleh rambut halus yang lebat berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan.

"Tidak ada. Orang bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt itu akan mati beberapa jam lagi."

Telinga Mint Bunny segera menegak. _'Kau serius, Arthur? Sebegitu cepatnya perintah mencabut nyawa datang lagi…'_

Arthur hanya tersenyum lagi dan lagi. Ia meluruskan tubuhnya dan terbang melayang menuju salah satu bangunan pencakar langit di Berlin diikuti oleh Mint Bunny. Ia menapakkan kakinya pada sabit tercintanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Yah, aku serius. Mereka memang senang membuatku lelah,"

Malaikat maut itu berbalik menuju bulan purnama.

"Dia akan mati kalau saja…"

Mata emerald malaikat maut itu menatap bulan yang kini memasuki fase purnama. Lagi-lagi senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang pucat. Mint Bunny terbang mengitari Arthur dan hinggap di telapak tangan pria itu. Mata Arthur kembali tertuju pada Mint Bunny.

"... kalau saja memang itu yang harus terjadi."

.

* * *

.

Foto kelas yang kupasang setelah upacara kelulusan benar-benar membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Tidak, bukan karena aku sedih jika aku tak dapat bertemu mereka lagi. Siapa bilang aku merasa sedih karena kami semua harus berpisah? Tepis segala macam pikiran orang melankolis seperti itu.

Aku merasa sesak karena ada seorang siswi yang sungguh ingin aku dekati, namun aku tidak bisa. Bukan, bukan karena aku pengecut atau apalah itu! Aku adalah seorang pria _gentle_ yang berani mengajak berkenalan para gadis yang kusukai. Lagi pula aku seorang _extrovert_, bukan _introvert_.

Yang membuatku tak bisa mengajaknya berkenalan adalah karena begitu banyaknya faktor yang tidak mendukung. Waktu kami selalu salah. Keadaan juga salah. Menu makanan salah. Teman kami salah. Apapun itu semuanya salah.

"_Selamat! Kau nyaris berhasil memacari seluruh siswi kelas 3 di SMA ini, Gil!"_

Aku masih ingat ketika Francis mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan keberhasilanku (atau kegagalanku?), yaitu **nyaris **memacari seluruh siswi kelas 3 di SMAku. Sebenarnya ia sengaja merayakannya karena ingin mengejekku yang tidak bisa mendekati (mengetahui namanya saja tidak) seorang siswi dari Hungaria.

Hanya dia seorang saja yang tidak berhasil kudekati, lainnya kulibas sampai tuntas. Betapa menjengkelkannya. Rekor itu tercoreng karena gadis itu. Aku kesal padanya, namun rasa penasaran yang kupendam sejak dulu padanya terus muncul. Aku ingin mengenyahkan perasaan ini sebenarnya, buat apa coba? Kalau intensitas bertemu di sekolah saja jarang, bagaimana dengan sekarang? Sudah pasti mustahil.

Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah melihat wajah gadis itu. Dia cantik, aku mengakuinya. Rambutnya seperti benang-benang emas bercampur coklat karamel yang terpilih. Tubuhnya —aku tidak mesum—ideal, tinggi semampai. Kelopak bunga buatan selalu menempel pada rambut depan bagian kanannya, seakan tumbuh, berkembang, dan mati di sana. Namun sebenarnya aku paling suka matanya. Warna hijau matanya seakan berkilauan ketika terkena sinar matahari.

Aku mendekatinya sejak kelas 3, tepatnya pada akhir semester gasal. Saat itu aku sedang berpacaran dengan… oh, bukan. Aku sudah memutuskan semua pacarku supaya lebih fokus pada gadis ini. Entah berapa kali aku bertemu dengannya, mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh kali. Kenapa jarang bertemu? Itu karena ia selalu muncul di tempat yang tak terduga, seperti UKS, toilet pria (aku tak tahu apa maksudnya ia sampai nyasar ke toilet pria), taman bunga, kelasku (aku tidak menduganya karena aku sering keluyuran), dan tempat 'aneh' lainnya.

Setiap kali aku menantinya dan ada minat untuk bertemu, ia tidak pernah berhasil kudapatkan. Namun ketika aku tak memikirkan dia sama sekali, dia bisa saja berdiri atau sekedar lewat di hadapanku dan aku hanya… _speechless_. Aku terpana akan kecantikan paras tubuhnya.

"Kak…"

Suara Ludwig menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang.

"Kenapa? Ada yang kau perlukan?" Aku menengok dan menatap langsung matanya. Ludwig segera menggeleng pelan. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku, mengisyaratkan supaya ia bilang saja hal yang sebenarnya dengan simpel.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin minta kakak untuk menyetir mobil dan mencarikan buku-buku untuk anak kelas 3 yang sekarang. Aku dengar kurikulum sudah berganti lagi…" Ludwig berujar dengan wajah memohon. Yah, apapun boleh untuk adik tersayangku ini.

"Ludwiiig sayaaang… berikan aku daftar belanjaan dan aku akan melesat secepat angin!" Aku menyombongkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan, meminta daftar belanjaan yang harus kupenuhi. Sambil mendesah lega Ludwig menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi daftar belanjaan yang ia perlukan. Aku membacanya sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Sip! Aku pergi dulu!"

Dan hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah teriakan Ludwig yang memohon agar aku lebih berhati-hati.

.

* * *

.

"Buku fisika sudah… kimia sudah… matematika… umm…" Aku mengabsen daftar belanjaan itu dan mencoba mencocokkan ciri buku yang telah disebutkan dengan telaten oleh Ludwig. "Oke. Sudah semua! Aku memang heba—"

Kata-kataku terpotong ketika melihat sekilas rambut_ brunette_ itu. Tepat berdiri di depan toko buku ini. Sial, lagi-lagi tubuhku tak dapat kugerakkan.

Gadis itu menoleh padaku dan kami saling bertatapan. Kontak kilat tersebut sungguh mengejutkanku sehingga tanpa sengaja kakiku melangkah ke belakang. Ia segera bergegas pergi sebelum aku kembali pada realita. Rupanya ia lincah juga, namun sekali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku sudah mati-matian mengejarnya dan aku harus mendapatkannya, sekali ini atau tidak perlu untuk selama-lamanya.

Ini kesempatan terakhirku.

Aku segera menghentakkan kakiku dan berlari dengan kencang menembus kerumunan orang banyak. Sial, cepat sekali ia menghilang. Jika saja ia tak selincah ini, aku pasti mendapatkan gelar _playboy_ sejati itu. Tanpa kusadari bibirku berkomat-kamit tak jelas saking terobsesinya pada perempuan itu.

"Elizaveta!"

Aku terhenti mendengar suara itu. Bukankah itu suara adik Willem, si Bella?

Siapa itu Elizaveta?

Aku terhenyak kembali ketika tersadar bahwa gadis yang kukejar tadi berbalik arah dan melangkah mendekatiku; tepatnya orang di belakangku. _Mein Gott_… dia cantik sekali, ya Tuhan. Aku dapat merasakan darahku mendidih dan wajahku memanas ketika ia berjalan makin dekat denganku… makin dekat… sangat dekat. Tubuh kami nyaris bersentuhan dan oh, aku dapat mencium wangi parfumnya yang membuat dadaku ingin meledak. Aku baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Rasa aneh yang membuatku bahagia.

Apa ini… cinta?

Bisa jadi. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama mengejarnya, aku dapat sekalian belajar cara mencintai seseorang. Ya, aku menarik nafas sejenak. Aku yakin ini cinta. Aku tak dapat menahan senyumanku keluar. Memang aku mencintainya—

_**Dor**__**.**_

Aku dapat melihat tubuh Elizaveta ambruk seketika.

"_Ada orang yang tertembak! Cepat! Gadis ini! Gadis berambut coklat ini!"_

Apa-apaan ini.

"_Berhenti bergerak! Ini perampokan! Jika ada yang bergerak akan langsung kutembak!"_

"_Kemari Peter! Jangan kemana-mana!"_

Aku bahkan belum mengajaknya bicara.

"_Elizaveta!"_

"_Aku bilang berhenti bergerak!"_

Kenapa semuanya gaduh?

"… _Eliza…"_

Kenapa suara Bella terdengar sungguh menyakitkan?

"… _Pendarahannya parah sekali…"_

"_Banguuun! Bangun, Eliza!"_

Apa dia tidak bisa bangun?

"_Buat apa kau risaukan itu, nona? Jelas saja dia akan mati!"_

"_Mama… mama… kakak itu berdarah banyak…,"_

"_Eliza…"_

Mati? Dia? Gadis yang kunanti sejak dulu?

.

"ARGH!"

Aku menghajar pria yang membawa senjata api itu menggunakan segenap kekuatanku dengan penuh amarah.

"SIALAAAAAN!"

.

Arthur menonton kejadian itu dengan wajah datar. Sesekali ia melirik arloji kunonya sambil mendesah. "Kalau begini aku bisa mencabut dua nyawa," desahnya sambil memangku wajah pada telapak tangannya. _'Tidak boleh, Arthur. Kau hanya boleh menjemput pria bermata merah itu,'_ Suara Mint Bunny samar terdengar. Arthur terkekeh. Ia membelai kepala Mint Bunny.

"Baik, baik… bagaimana kalau kita melihat dulu? Sedang seru, nih."

.

"Gilbert!"

Aku tak mau berhenti menghajarnya. Aku ingin mematahkan semua tulangnya, aku ingin memecahkan kepalanya, aku ingin melihatnya mati dengan penuh sengsara, aku ingin membunuh orang ini. Aku ingin dia mati—

_**Dor.**_

Apa… dia menembakku…?

Waktu seakan melambat ketika aku mulai merasakan betapa derasnya darah mengucur dari dadaku. Aku dapat melihat jelas wajah Bella yang sangat ketakutan. Bukan, bukan hanya Bella… bahkan mereka semua yang ada di sekitarku…

… apa justru aku yang akan mati?

.

Rambut pirang sang malaikat maut Britania Raya itu terlihat melambai pelan terkena hembusan angin sepoi. Dengan sigap Arthur merengkuh gagang sabitnya yang hitam dan melayang pelan-pelan.

"Berarti benar-benar akan tepat sepuluh menit…" desis Arthur pada diri sendiri. Singgungan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Baik, Mint Bunny… bersiaplah…"

.

Sialan.

Aku pikir aku akan berhasil. Apa-apaan ini… nafasku terasa sangat berat. Nyeri di dadaku terasa tak tertahankan. Seluruh tubuhku kesemutan. Darah, darah melumuri dadaku yang bidang.

Aku hanya dapat melihat samar, namun kenapa… kenapa raut wajah mereka masih sama seperti tadi? Tak bisakah mereka ubah raut itu? Aku tidak selemah itu! Aku tak akan mati di sini!

Dengan segenap kekuatan aku berusaha melirik ke samping.

Hmm… jika aku dapat tersenyum sekarang, aku akan tersenyum, lebar sekali. Jika aku boleh menangis, aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Mataku baru saja melihat pemandangan yang sungguh indah.

Gadis itu… gadis itu sudah sadar dan menerima perawatan pertama. Aku bersyukur gadis Hungaria itu kini sudah sadar. Rupanya ia tertembak pada bagian bahu. Sekarang ia mendekam dalam ambulans dengan wajah trauma. Meski begitu, aku bersyukur dapat melihat wajahnya yang ayu itu dan tentu saja… mata hijaunya yang bercahaya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menatap langsung pada mataku. Tatapannya menghujamku. Apa… kenapa matanya seakan kesakitan begitu? Seketika itu juga ia mendekap kedua tangannya dan… menangis?

Dia… menangis?

Samar-samar aku melihat Bella melangkah mendekatiku. Apa yang dia inginkan?

Dengan wajah bersimbah air mata ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku.

.

Kaki Arthur menapaki trotoar. Ia melangkah mendekati Gilbert yang terlihat tidak berdaya dikelilingi banyak orang. Tidak masalah, Arthur dapat menembus kerumunan orang itu. Sambil membungkuk ia menarik topinya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat siang. Aku adalah malaikat maut."

"Namaku Arthur Kirkland."

.

Siapa? Apa?

Arthur… Kirkland? Malaikat maut?

Dia ingin memanggilku? Mana mungkin! Aku hanya terluka kecil begini! Tidak mungkin secepat itu mati! Aku tak mau mati sekarang! Banyak orang yang mencintaiku dan mereka membutuhkanku! Aku tak mau mati! Aku yakin ia hanya sekedar lewat, lagi pula aku masih ingin mendengar ucapan Bella.

.

Arthur meraih catatan kecil dari saku di celananya. Ia termenung sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Hari ini, pukul 15.33, di sini, saya harus menjemput Anda. Sudah saatnya anda pergi… Gilbert Beilschmidt,"

.

Aku merasakan bulir-bulir air mata keluar secara perlahan dari mataku ini. Aku tak bisa mempercayai ucapannya…

Benarkah… benarkah hal itu yang ia katakan? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

Tuhan…

Aku tak tahu mau melakukan apa lagi.

.

Arthur melangkah mundur. Ia melirik kanan dan kirinya seakan menghitung pada ketukan berapa ia akan menebas sabitnya.

_Satu, dua, tiga…_

_Cukup. Sekaranglah saatnya._

Ia menebaskan sabitnya pada tubuh Gilbert.

.

"_Namanya Elizaveta Hedervary… ia hanya tak terlalu percaya diri untuk berteman denganmu…"_

Aku merasakan suatu getaran hebat menerjang tubuhku. Aku benar-benar menangis sekarang.

.

Merasa sudah cukup, Arthur berjalan mundur diikuti oleh Mint Bunny.

"Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu saja,"

.

"_Ia sayang padamu, Gil."_

Aku tak mampu menahannya lagi. Aku tak mampu menahan senyuman ini keluar, namun aku juga tak dapat membendung air mata ini. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi, namun rasanya sulit sekali. Segera aku menggerakkan jari-jariku dengan sedikit paksaan dan kubuat simbol hati tepat di dadaku. Aku harap Bella mengerti karena tangisannya semakin deras setelah membaca arti simbol itu.

Kali ini aku hanya dapat merasakan air mata Bella makin deras menghujaniku.

Dalam sepersekian detik, kesadaranku perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Mereka semua, Elizaveta, Bella, malaikat maut sialan itu…

Hilang.

.

Arthur menjabat tangan Gilbert dengan penuh hormat. Mata keduanya saling beradu. Tanpa dikomando Gilbert tertawa, membuat Arthur kebingungan.

"Kenapa Anda tertawa?" tanya malaikat maut itu keheranan. Tangan Gilbert menyapu air mata yang keluar dari mata merahnya sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Tidak apa… aku hanya kaget akan keformalanmu…"

Arthur mendengus. "Memang harus begitu. Kalau tidak, belum tentu arwah yang akan dipanggil mau pergi denganku."

Mendengar ucapan Arthur membuat Gilbert tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. "Waha! Serius, nih?"

Arthur mendengus menanggapinya. Malaikat maut itu berbalik dan menatap kerumunan orang yang sedang berkumpul. "Apa ada pesan terakhir yang dapat saya sampaikan?"

Gilbert tersenyum sembari menengok ke arah ambulans yang memuat Elizaveta. Sesaat ekspresinya menjadi hampa, namun segera berubah menjadi seperti biasa lagi.

"Yah, aku sudah menyampaikannya, sih. Bella pasti mengerti maksudku, hanya saja aku kesal…" jelas Gilbert sambil memonyongkan bibir. Mata hijau Arthur seketika mendelik pada lelaki itu. Sang pria Jerman tersebut dapat menangkap maksud tatapan itu.

"Well… aku kesal karena aku tak dapat menemaninya selama ia hidup dan aku hanya bertemu dengannya selama sepuluh menit… dan dia harus menyaksikanku mati… itu—"

Mata mereka saling bersinggungan.

"Menyakitkan, ya?" Arthur memotong omongan Gilbert. Pria berambut putih itu tertawa-tawa seraya menyikut tulang rusuk Arthur. Kontak itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Arthur mengeluarkan umpatannya.

"Sialan! Aku tidak mau mengurusi roh sepertimu la—"

'_Arthur… tugas!'_

Segera Arthur menghentikan omongan kasarnya. Mint Bunny hinggap di kepala tuannya yang naik pitam itu dan mengepakkan sayapnya, meminta Arthur segera mengajak Gilbert pergi ke alam sana. Arthur mengangguk setuju pada Mint Bunny.

"… Maaf…"

Gilbert terdiam sejenak dan kembali tersenyum. Arthur menatap senyuman tulus pria Jerman tersebut dan merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia menghibur orang itu, bukannya justru berbicara kasar.

"Oh, ya… soal omonganmu tadi… omong kosong. Dalam sepuluh menit itu anda sudah menjadi seorang pahlawan. Aku yakin akan banyak orang yang mau mengenang anda. Anda juga dapat menemani perempuan itu, hanya saja anda tak dapat melakukan apapun," jelas Arthur sembari merapikan pakaiannya.

Sesekali ia melirik Gilbert yang terlihat agak kaget mendengar ucapannya. "Hmm…" Arthur mendesah dan segera menarik tangan Gilbert. Pria Jerman itu tercekat.

"Kita pergi? Jadwalku padat!" gerutu Arthur seraya menengok pada Gilbert dengan tatapan bertanya. Gilbert terdiam dan menyunggingkan senyum yang berubah menjadi tawa kencang seraya melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tentu, aku sudah tenang sekarang. Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

_Chapter 1: End_

* * *

**HYAAAA! **Halo semua! Sebuah kisah sad dari multichap ini (Tapi emang ff ini dirancang se-sad-sad-nya :P ) Saya mau curcol, saya sekarang lagi suka sama CSI :P Naksir berat sama penyelidikan itu. #digampar_  
_

Oke, sisanya tunggu ya :P dimohon reviewnya~


	3. Remember Me

**A/N: **Aloooo semuanya! Kembali dengan saya Nanami-Kun dengan apdet terbaru! Ayo tebak, sekarang siapa yang jadi tokoh utamanya? :P

Oke, makasih buat yang mau review, ya~ Saya menghargainya, makasih banget, ya. Kayaknya saya gak akan kebanyakan ngomong di sini sekarang, supaya kalian bisa baca :P

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya (INDONESIANYA BANG!)

**Warning:** Ya sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Yu no lah :3

* * *

.

His Name's Arthur

.

_**Chapter 2:** Remember Me._

.

"Lily, Lily... bangun dulu. Kamu harus minum obat,"

Suara itu membangunkanku. Suara renyah dan lembut yang sering menyapaku setiap pagi. Suara khas seorang ibu.

Aku segera terduduk begitu mendengarnya menuangkan air untukku. Beberapa pil terlihat berserakan di meja tempatku menaruh benda keperluan medis. Obat-obatan itu diharapkan keluargaku dapat memperpanjang hidupku, meski aku sebenarnya sudah tidak yakin lagi akan hal itu. Dari pagi hari, siang, sore, hingga dini hari aku harus menenggaknya satu persatu. Ibu selalu menenangkanku tiap aku merasa muak dan kesal, dan bercerita betapa ia ingin aku untuk kembali sehat dan ceria. Ia memintaku untuk membayangkan reaksi Ayah dan Kak Vash begitu mereka tahu kalau aku sudah sehat.

Aku tersenyum getir mendengarkan ucapan Ibu. Ibu tidak pernah tahu jika penyakitku ini tidak ada penyembuhnya. Obat-obatan itu? Itu hanyalah pengurang rasa sakit. Seharusnya Ibu sadar tentang hal itu, namun sepertinya ia benar-benar menginginkan keluarga 'normal' seperti keluarga yang lain.

Dan seperti biasa, aku hanya dapat tersenyum.

* * *

.

"Kota Zurich memang indah," Suara Arthur samar terdengar. Peliharaannya, kelinci berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan yang memiliki dua sayap, Mint Bunny, hanya terdiam di pundak Arthur.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa? Kau marah?" Arthur bertanya dengan intonasi datar, sehingga Mint Bunny tidak dapat membenarkan apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau sebuah pernyataan. Ia hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan, menyebabkan telinganya yang panjang mengenai pipi Arthur.

"Mint Bunny, kau tahu tidak? Swiss ini terkenal oleh coklat dan industri jamnya, lho," ujar Arthur sarkastis sembari menunjuk secara asal rumah-rumah yang ada di bawah kakinya. Sekali lagi Mint Bunny hanya menempelkan pipinya pada pipi tuannya.

Arthur meluncur di antara rumah-rumah serta pertokoan di kota Zurich yang cukup ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, berjalan entah ke arah mana. Ada yang saling menyapa, ada yang bersenggolan namun bersikap cuek saja. Aroma sajian _dinner _terumbar sampai ke awan, membuat beberapa calon pelanggan berjalan ke arah restoran favorit masing-masing. Sungguh petang yang indah dan damai.

'_Sayang sekali, kita harus memanggil nyawa seseorang,'_ bisik Mint Bunny pada Arthur. Lelaki beralis cukup tebal itu terdiam, tak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Dasar tugas tak pandang suasana," gerutu Arthur sembari melesat ke bawah, menembus tubuh banyak orang yang berdesakan.

* * *

.

Aku mendengar suara gagang pintu yang berat itu diputar secara lembut. Segera kubenarkan posisi dudukku dan mewanti-wanti siapa yang akan masuk.

Begitu melihat orang itu, aku segera menyunggingkan senyum termanisku. Di hadapanku kini telah berdiri Kak Vash dengan tas kecil di tangan kanannya. Tentu saja itu bukan tas biasa. Di dalamnya pasti terdapat makanan kesukaanku, yaitu cokelat. Kak Vash sering sekali membelikanku cokelat setelah ia tahu aku menyukainya. Aku sama sekali tak pernah memintanya untuk membelikanku cokelat, namun kurasa ia memiliki insting untuk terus membelikannya untukku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suara Kak Vash menyelinap dalam telingaku.

"Baik. Kakak dari mana saja?" Aku balas bertanya sambil terus mempertahankan senyumku. Kak Vash melangkah mendekat dan menaruh tas kecil itu. Pada tas tersebut tertera nama toko yang menjadi favoritku dan Kak Vash.

"_Sprüngli__!_" Aku berteriak riang. Kak Vash tersenyum samar melihatku seriang ini.

"Karena kemarin aku sudah membelikanmu _Amaretti_, sekarang aku membawakanmu _t__ruffles_. Kau harus suka, karena aku sudah menghabiskan uangku untuk membelikanmu cokelat-cokelat ini!"

Aku hanya tertawa renyah mendengar Kak Vash pura-pura menggerutu(meskipun bagi orang awam terdengar seperti gerutuan asli). Kak Vash memang seorang yang hemat, makanya waktu pertama kali aku melihatnya membawakan bingkisan cokelat untukku, aku agak sangsi.

"Makanlah," ujar Kak Vash sembari duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di dekat ranjangku.

Aku menatap lurus ke Kak Vash, memperhatikan matanya yang hijau dan cemerlang. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit basah, mungkin karena terguyur gerimis. Tadi`kan hujan. Wajah Kak Vash juga terlihat pucat. Sepertinya ia kedinginan.

Aku meraih syal rajutanku dan segera kukenakan padanya. Awalnya Kak Vash terlihat kaget, namun perlahan-lahan ia tersenyum dan aku dapat melihat semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Hehe," Aku tertawa kecil. Tangan Kak Vash membelai lembut kepalaku dan mengecup dahiku dengan lembut.

"Aku menginap di sini," ujar Kak Vash pendek. Aku terkejut.

"Tapi Kakak seharusnya di rumah saja dengan Ayah dan Ibu! Kakak mau tidur di mana kalau menungguiku di sini?" kataku bertubi-tubi kepada Kak Vash, dan hanya ia balas dengan memutarkan bola matanya.

"Aku tidur di kursi. Sudah, jangan bicara lagi," jawab Kak Vash ketika melihat mulutku terbuka lagi untuk berbicara. Mau tak mau aku diam.

Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kak Vash dan tersenyum ketika melihatnya menguap. Tentu saja ia lelah. Ia harus bekerja dan membelikanku makanan, lalu kehujanan demi menemuiku. Dan sekarang sudah malam.

Perlahan kulihat kepala Kak Vash mulai lemas dan akhirnya terantuk ke bahunya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidur sekarang. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum. Andai saja aku dapat meraih selimut dan kukenakan pada Kak Vash seperti dulu. Tapi, ah, aku tidak akan cengeng karena keadaanku. Aku harus kuat menghadapi kehidupanku.

Perlahan kutarik selimut yang mengitari kakiku dan kuangkat sampai ke dada. Aku menatap Kak Vash yang sudah tidur nyenyak dan tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Kak,"

* * *

.

'_Menurutmu bagaimana, Arthur?'_ tanya Mint Bunny yang hinggap di kepala Arthur.

"Hm? Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Arthur balik karena tidak mengerti. Mint Bunny menggaruk-garuk kupingnya yang lancip dengan tangannya yang mungil dan lembut.

'_Anak itu,'_ jawab Mint Bunny pendek. Arthur terdiam dan tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri. Kakinya yang ramping berbalut celana hitam melangkah ke depan, menuntunnya berjalan ke salah satu atap rumah penduduk. Arthur terdiam sejenak dan menatap Mint Bunny sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Ya, kalau memang harus meninggal, mau bagaimana lagi?"

* * *

.

"_Lily!"_

Aku dapat mendengar suara Kak Vash yang samar-samar.

"_Tanganmu kenapa?" _

Kini terdengar makin jelas dan makin keras. Kak Vash sepertinya cemas.

"_Kamu main ke mana tadi? Bagaimana bisa berdarah?"_

Entah mengapa aku dapat merasakan sentuhan di tanganku.

"Lily!"

Aku terbangun seketika.

Segera kuraih tangan kananku dan mengatur napas yang sejak tadi menderu. Beberapa detik kemudian aku segera menengadah dan menemukan Ibu terlihat sungguh cemas.

"Ibu, aku...," Sebelum aku berhasil melanjutkan kata-kataku, Ibu sudah memelukku dengan sangat erat. Kedua tangannya seakan tak ingin melepaskanku dari dia. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan cairan menembus pakaianku. Awalnya hanya setitik dan tak terlalu terasa, namun lama-lama makin jelas dan makin deras, aku dapat merasakan pundakku basah. Ibu menangis.

"Ibu, kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Aku bertanya dengan khawatir karena baru kali ini aku melihat Ibu menangis seperti ini. Tanganku yang kecil mengusap-usap punggung Ibu, mengisyaratkan supaya Ibu menjadi lebih tenang.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaanku sepertinya menusuk Ibu karena tangisannya justru makin kencang. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, aku kalut dalam kebingungan yang luar biasa.

"Ibu—"

"Lily!" Aku kaget. Tak kusangka Ibu akan membentakku seperti sekarang. Tanganku menjadi kaku dan tak dapat kugerakkan sama sekali. Bentakan itu seperti listrik yang menyengatku dengan kekuatan dahsyat. Aku berusaha tegar. Kubelai pipi Ibu dan memohon jawaban. Ibu hanya menunduk, tak berani melihat mataku.

"Lily...," Ibu membuka mulutnya.

"Vash kecelakaan,"

* * *

.

"Dan kabar yang menyedihkan akhirnya datang," Arthur mengoceh sembari mengintip ke dalam jendela tempat Lily dirawat. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar dan segera menoleh ke arah yang lain. Mint Bunny terduduk di depan jendela itu dan menatap majikannya.

'_Ada apa?'_ tanya peliharaan yang menggemaskan itu. Sang empunya hanya terdiam dan menggeleng.

"Kau tidak melihat mata anak itu? Bukannya mengeluarkan air mata, ia justru menatap kosong ke segala arah," ujar Arthur ketus diikuti anggukan kecil dari Mint Bunny. Malaikat maut itu segera berbalik arah dan menatap ruangan itu kembali.

"Hm," Arthur mendengus.

'_Ternyata masih ada sisi manusia dalam kamu,'_ ujar Mint Bunny dengan suaranya yang kecil dan renyah. Yang disindir hanya terpaku sambil menatap lurus ke dalam.

"Tapi kau tahu kalau bukan si kakak`kan yang akan mati?" balas Arthur yang beranjak dari jendela itu dan menuju ke atap rumah sakit.

Mint Bunny hanya terdiam dan mengikuti Arthur.

'_Siapa yang tahu?'_

* * *

.

Beberapa jam setelah Ibu memberi tahu kabar mengejutkan itu, aku hanya terdiam membisu di kamar tempat aku dirawat. Bayang-bayang wajah Kak Vash yang biasanya menemuiku muncul, timbul tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Lama-lama aku tak dapat mengontrol emosiku seiring bayangan tentang hal terburuk mungkin bisa terjadi pada Kak Vash. Kelumpuhan, lupa ingatan, koma, _kematian_...

Tidak. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras. Aku sebagai adiknya harus berpikir hal positif, seperi Kak Vash menjadi sehat, kembali ke sini membawakanku kue dan cemilan lainnya, terkadang mengomel jika melihat bibirku belepotan cokelat atau krim, dan yang paling jarang kutemui; ketika dia tertawa lepas.

Entah mengapa air mataku jatuh.

Aku benar-benar rindu Kak Vash.

* * *

.

Sepasang mata menatap Lily lekat-lekat dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

'_Kenapa kau sampai masuk kamar gadis ini, Arthur?'_ Suara itu menyelinap di kuping malaikat maut berambut pirang yang kini sedang berdiri di depan tempat tidur Lily.

"Lebih dramatis jika dilihat lebih dekat," jawab Arthur pendek. Ia segera menekuk lengannya tanpa mengalihkan mata sedikitpun dari gadis itu.

'_Kau sepertinya tertarik sekali pada anak ini...,'_ celetuk Mint Bunny sembari melayang dan duduk di atas selimut yang menutupi kaki Lily. Mendengar omongan peliharaannya, Arthur hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana cara ia menghadapi masalahnya,"

* * *

.

"Kak Vash butuh donor jantung?" Aku memecah keheningan yang terasa mengekang.

Ya, setelah aku berdiam di kamar, akhirnya Ibu mengantarku menggunakan kursi roda untuk berbicara dengan dokter. Dokter sendiri tidak mau berbasa-basi. Ia langsung bicara di hadapanku dan Ibu,

"_Vash membutuhkan donor jantung karena jantungnya nyaris lumpuh akibat kecelakaan yang ia alami Mungkin ia menerima benturan keras di bagian dada. Bahkan keadaan kritisnya pun bisa disebut keajaiban, karena ia sebenarnya bisa terbunuh di tempat kejadian,"_

"IBU!" Aku segera meraih tangan Ibu yang ada di sampingku, membuatnya kaget dan menjadi tegang.

"Ya, Lily?" tanya Ibu yang berusaha bersikap tegar di hadapanku, meskipun aku dapat merasakan betapa gelisah dan putus asanya dia. Segera kupegangi erat tangan yang sudah mulai keriput itu dan kucium perlahan, membuat Ibu agaknya kebingungan. Kutatap mata zamrud milik wanita yang sangat kusayangi ini, mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan dan keputus asaan yang mendalam. Segera kutarik napas untuk membuatku lebih tenang dan tegar.

"Biarkan aku yang mendonorkan jantung, Bu."

Dan seketika itu juga aku merasakan tubuh Ibu bergetar hebat, seakan ruangan ini ditimpa gempa yang luar biasa dahsyat. Ya, aku tahu aku pasti mendapat ganjaran atas omonganku barusan. Tapi... melihat Ibu tak berkomentar apapun dan hanya berdiri dengan tubuh gemetaran begini... bukan itu yang kumau!

"Ibu, mengertilah!" Kupaksakan diri untuk berteriak. Ibu segera menggeleng keras-keras.

"Lily, kamu yang harus mengerti! Kamu anak Ibu, Ibu tidak akan menyetujuinya! Ibu tidak mau mengorbankan anak!" Ibu membalas tak kalah keras, membuatku terhentak.

"Tapi, Ibu—"

"Dialmlah, Lily! Ibu tidak mau mengorbankan anak Ibu! Kau dengar apa yang Ibu katakan`kan?! Ibu tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit ketika harus kehilangan anak—"

"Kak Vash juga anak Ibu!"

Teriakan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku, dan segera setelahnya, seluruh ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap. Semua argumen antara aku dan Ibu seakan hilang ditelan bumi. Koridor itu menjadi sangat hening. Namun, aku dapat menangkap raut wajah Ibu yang seakan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Seakan teriakanku barusan menyadarkannya tentang Kak Vash.

Anak yang dia kandung ketika ia bersama suami pertamanya.

Anak lelakinya yang menuruni warna mata dan beberapa sifatnya.

Anak yang telah merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna.

Anak yang telah membantunya dalam beberapa masalah finansial, seperti ketika aku harus masuk rumah sakit karena penyakitan.

Anak yang telah menerima bebannya sebagai tulang punggung keluarga.

Anaknya yang kini sedang menderita menanti seseorang mendonorkan jantung padanya.

Anak lelakinya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Vash Zwingli.

"Ibu, dengarkan dulu, ya...," Aku meraih tangan Ibu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu ini berat, namun aku tetap akan mendonorkan jantungku untuk Kak Vash. Aku tahu Ibu pasti menolak, tapi kumohon, Bu. Menurutku lebih baik aku saja yang meninggal,"

Ibu menunduk dan menatapku dengan tatapan nanar. Matanya seakan bertanya,_'Mengapa?'_

"Karena jika Kak Vash hidup, dia dapat membantu Ibu. Tidak seperti aku yang hanya menanti kesembuhan yang bahkan mustahil di tempat tidur. Kak Vash dapat beraktivitas. Kak Vash sudah dapat pekerjaan dan dia dapat mencari uang untuk menghidupi diri sendiri dan untuk membantu masalah finansial Ibu dan Ayah, tidak seperti aku yang justru membuat tagihan kalian membengkak. Ibu pikir, aku tidak mendengar ketika Ibu dan Ayah bertengkar akibat masalah itu?"

"Kak Vash bisa memberikan Ibu cucu ketika ia menikah nanti. Ia akan mengenalkan pada Ibu tentang calon istrinya, lalu menikah, lalu Ibu akan melihat cucu-cucu Ibu yang menggemaskan berlarian ke mana-mana, menimbulkan tawa di ruang keluarga, memanggil Ibu sebagai 'Nenek' dan Ayah sebagai 'Kakek'.

Mereka akan minta dipangku oleh Ayah dan Ibu ketika hendak membuka bingkisan natal dari Kak Vash dan istrinya. Ketika hendak tidur, mereka akan meminta Kak Vash mendongeng, dan Kak Vash akan menceritakan dongeng yang sama yang ia ceritakan padaku saat aku masih kecil,"

Sejenak kutarik napas untuk memberi jeda ucapanku, dan betapa trenyuhnya hatiku membayangkan semua itu. Semua kebahagiaan yang akan datang ketika aku tidak ada karena mendonorkan jantungku pada Kak Vash. Kulirik Ibu sejenak dan aku menemukan Ibu yang terlihat sungguh rapuh karena air matanya mulai mengucur, membentuk air terjun kecil di pipinya.

"Indah`kan? Semua itu lebih baik dari pada Ibu mempertahankanku dan membiarkan Kak Vash pergi. Apa yang Ibu bisa dapat dariku? Hanya tagihan yang membengkak. Hanya anak perempuan yang menanti Ibu dalam sebuah kamar di rumah sakit, yang bahkan tidak ada kejelasan kapan bisa sembuhnya. Hanya membuat Ibu stress, membuat Ibu kehilangan banyak kebahagiaan yang seharusnya Ibu bisa dapatkan. Hanya membuat Ibu menyesal karena memilihku dari pada Kak Vash...,"

Mataku kini mulai berair juga, mengingat betapa tidak bergunanya aku. Bayangkan, seberapa banyak kehilangan yang harus Ibu tanggung jika ia lebih memilih mengiklhaskan Kak Vash dari pada aku?

Tiba-tiba Ibu meraih pundakku dan memelukku dengan erat. Tangannya yang sudah keriput membelai rambutku. Aroma tubuhnya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, aroma tubuh yang kusukai, yang ketika aku masih sehat menyambutku setiap pulang dari sekolah. Aroma khas seorang Ibu.

"Lily... sebenarnya Ibu menyayangi kalian berdua. Ibu tidak mau kehilangan kalian berdua! Kalian anak Ibu! Kalian memberikan Ibu kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa Ibu dapatkan dari orang lain!"

Air mataku semakin deras, dan segera terpintas di pikiranku jika Kak Vash kini dalam keadaan yang membahayakan nyawanya. Seharusnya aku dan Ibu tidak begini, tidak menangis bersama, menangisi hal yang bahkan belum menjadi kenyataan. Menangisi sebuah kehampaan. Menangisi kelemahan kami terhadap situasi.

Menangisi diri kami.

* * *

.

Kulirik Ibu yang kini tertidur di sampingku karena kelelahan. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak kejadian tadi dan belum ada tanda-tanda jika donor jantung sudah tersedia. Lalu kami harus apa? Menanti berita duka untuk datang? Melepaskan seseorang yang sungguh kami sayangi dan kami butuhkan begitu saja?

Segera kuputar kursi rodaku dan kucoba untuk menjauhi Ibu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Ibu sedih, namun aku harus segera mengambil keputusan. Dan aku sudah melakukannya sekarang. Keputusan yang berat kurasa, karena ini mengorbankan diriku. Namun tetap akan kulakukan.

Aku tetap akan mendonorkan jantungku untuk Kak Vash.

* * *

.

Arthur melangkah mendekat begitu melihat Lily meraih pisau makan yang ada di kamar rawatnya.

'_Kau tidak akan mencabut nyawanya sekarang`kan, Arthur?'_ Mint Bunny berbisik di telinga tuannya. Arthur segera menggeleng.

"Makhluk hina macam apa aku, jika aku tidak bisa menghargai pengorbanan anak ini?" jawab sang malaikat maut dengan tatapan datar. Matanya menatap Lily dengan tajam.

Gadis itu menatap pisau makan yang ia pegangi selama beberapa menit, mungkin mengingat-ingat seluruh kenangannya ketika ia bersama keluarganya, seluruh kebahagiaannya, kesedihannya, perasaan gusar, kesepiannya di rumah sakit, segalanya.

Lily meraih telepon yang disediakan di kamar rawatnya dan menekan tombol-tombol, menanti sejenak dan tersenyum begitu mendengar ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Ibu...," Bibir pucatnya bergetar ketika mengucapkan nama panggilan orang yang ia sayangi itu.

"Jantungku hanya bertahan beberapa menit lagi, cepatlah ke kamarku, ya?"

Lily mengepalkan tangan kirinya dengan kuat-kuat, menonjolkan pembuluh darah utamanya dan beberapa urat di kulit putih pucatnya. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menitikkan air matanya, dan seakan tak mau melihat suatu kejadian mengerikan, ia menutup matanya.

Pisau itu terangkat cukup tinggi, memotong pembuluh darah utamanya, menimbulkan suatu pendarahan yang mengancam jiwanya.

* * *

.

Mata berwarna hijau itu terbuka.

Vash melihat beberapa orang telah mengelilinginya. Dokter, suster, Ayahnya, Ibunya...

"Di mana Lily?"

Sebuah kalimat yang tidak dapat diantisipasi oleh semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Seketika mereka terlihat pucat pasi. Semuanya terlihat gugup dan kaku. Suasana menjadi canggung, seakan ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh mereka dari Vash.

"Ibu? Ayah? Di mana Lily? Kenapa aku di sini? Di mana dia? Apakah dia di kamarnya? Dia tidak apa-apa`kan?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Vash ucapkan, namun respon yang ia dapatkan sama saja.

Hanya diam. Diam yang mengekang.

"Ibu, di mana dia? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa... kenapa kalian semua diam saja?" Vash terlihat cemas, sesuatu yang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah Ibu dan Ayahnya temui selama ini.

"Lily? Aku harus segera ke kamarnya,"

"Vash," Ibunya menyela dengan suara pelan, namun tidak Vash indahkan sama sekali.

"Dia memerlukanku, Bu. Dan kenapa kalian semua tidak mengatakan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada di kamar rawat begini? Apa, apa yang telah terjadi? Bisakah seseorang katakan padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti? Ada apa—"

"Vash," Ibu kembali menyela dengan suara keras, membuat Vash segera menutup mulutnya. Wanita yang ia panggil Ibu segera menatap mata Vash dengan tatapan yang sungguh dalam.

"Kau mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang membahayakan nyawamu...," ujar wanita bermata sayu itu tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Sebuah perasaan aneh menyelinap dalam hati kakak Lily itu.

"Lalu?" Ia memberanikan bertanya dan balas menatap ibunya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau butuh donor jantung...," lanjut ibunya dengan suara semakin pelan dan tertahan, seakan ia akan menangis setelah bicara begitu. Tangan ayah tiri Vash segera meraih pundak ibunya dan mengelusnya perlahan, berusaha menabahkan wanita yang sudah mulai menua itu.

"Lalu...," Ibunya menarik napas perlahan, berusaha menutupi tangisannya dengan tegar.

"Lalu?" Vash mengulang omongan ibunya dengan perasaan canggung, seakan ia sudah tahu akhirnya, namun ia tetap ingin tahu kebenarannya.

"Lalu... adikmu, Lily...,"

Tangisan ibunya pecah setelah mengucapkan nama adik tersayangnya itu. Tubuh wanita yang dulunya cantik itu bergetar-getar, seakan ada badai bergemuruh dalam hatinya. Ayahnya segera mendekap ibunya dengan erat, matanya juga berkaca-kaca, namun ia berusaha menutupinya. Ia menciumi dahi istrinya berkali-kali, berusaha menenangkannya. Dokter dan suster di ruangan itu juga terdiam. Berusaha supaya tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Vash. Seketika itu juga ia tersadar.

Lily sudah meninggal. Ia mendonorkan jantungnya pada kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi. Jantungnya—jantung sehat yang saat ini berdetak dengan cepat— adalah jantung adiknya. Jantung adik perempuannya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Jantung milik Lily Zwingli.

Perlahan Vash menyentuh dada kirinya. Merasakan jantung itu berdetak, _dag dug dag dug_, jantungnya sehat. Namun kini mentalnya yang tak kuat. Vash ambruk di tempat tidurnya, tak kuat menghadapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Sebelum ia menutup matanya, Vash masih bisa melihat Lily berdiri di hadapan tempat tidurnya dengan tubuh tegap dan senyum yang mengembang. Bibirnya yang dulu pucat berubah warna menjadi seperti buah _cherry_ itu bergerak seakan mengucapkan pesan terakhir pada Vash,

"_Sampai jumpa, Kak. Aku sayang Kakak."_

* * *

.

"Halo," Arthur menyapa gadis di hadapannya dengan senyum mengembang, yang segera dibalas gadis itu dengan senyuman pula.

"Kisah Anda membuat saya terharu," lanjut malaikat maut itu seraya mengulurkan sebuket bunga ke arah Lily. Gadis itu terkesiap karena itu pertama kalinya ia mendapat buket bunga dari seseorang yang bukan kerabatnya. Pipinya bersemu merah karena menahan malu.

"Terima kasih,"

Arthur tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk.

"Anda anak perempuan hebat, anggap saja buket bunga itu sebagai ucapan selamat karena bisa menyelesaikan kehidupan Anda dengan dramatis dan mengharukan,"

Lily tersenyum malu. Tangannya meraih tangan Arthur, membuat malaikat maut itu terkaget-kaget dan segera menengok.

"Biasanya aku menggenggam tangan Kak Vash setiap kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat," ujar Lily malu-malu. Jemarinya yang kecil dan lentik itu menggenggam erat tangan Arthur, dan Arthur sendiri balas menggenggam telapak tangan gadis muda itu.

"Jadi, apa Anda siap di bawa ke alam sana?" tanya Arthur lembut seraya menunjuk langit kota Zurich yang cerah dengan sedikit awan. Lily terdiam ketika melihat hamparan warna biru yang indah di atas kepalanya. Belum pernah ia melihat langit sedekat ini.

"Kak Vash...," Ia berujar dengan suara pelan dan segera menengok ke bawah. Arthur terdiam dan segera tersenyum lembut.

"Anggap saja saya kakakmu. Lagipula saya yakin kakakmu akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kematian adiknya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya," Arthur berbicara dengan suara tegas dengan mata menatap lurus ke arah Lily.

Lily terdiam sejenak dengan mata sayu ketika ia melihat ke bawah, mengingat kehidupannya dulu, dan segera beralih ke Arthur dengan senyum yang mengembang. Arthur membalas senyumnya dengan senyum yang hangat pula.

"Kalau begitu, saya anggap itu sebagai 'ya',"

Mereka terbang menembus awan dan lenyap.

.

.

_Chapter 2: End_

* * *

_**Sprungli:**_ Toko cokelat di Zurich, mampir aja ke websitenya. Di sana kamu bakal menemukan cokelat-cokelat yang keliatannya enak#ngiler

**_A/N:_** Halo, kembali ke saya. Iya sad, hehe :P Ini ff kan memang dirancang 'sedih'. Maaf ya kalau ada typo, karena saya ngetiknya kayak orang kerasukan apa gitu XD ngebuuut~Saya juga mau minta maaf kalo feelnya gak mengena, ya, saya juga agak kesulitan dalam mendeskripsikan perasaan ._.

Siapa yang bakal keluar di chapter selanjutnya? Jengjengjeng! Mohon reviewnya, ya :)


	4. Family

.

His Name's Arthur

.

_**Chapter 3:** Family._

.

"_Jaakko kulta,_

_Jaakko kulta,_

_Herää jo,_

_Herää jo._

_Kellojasi soita,_

_Kellojasi soita._

_Pium paum poum,_

_Pium paum poum"_

"Mama, aku bukan Jaakko." Suara seorang anak kecil terdengar menggema di dalam sebuah kamar berukuran empat kali lima meter. Segera ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih segelas susu putih yang sudah tersedia di meja belajarnya.

"Habiskan susunya ya, lalu mandi dan siapkan peralatan sekolah. Setelah itu—"

"Turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Aku tahu, Mama." Anak itu memotong omongan seorang lelaki berwajah manis dengan santai, seakan sudah hapal dialog yang akan lelaki itu ucapkan. Lelaki itu— Tino Väinämöinen— hanya bisa memasang senyum dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Baiklah, Peter. Tapi ingat, jangan lama-lama. Nanti telat sekolah." ujar Tino sembari mengusap-usap dahi anaknya yang telah ia adopsi sejak Peter masih bayi.

"Aku mengerti, Mama."

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi.

* * *

.

"Pagi, Papa!" Peter berlari menuju seorang lelaki berbadan tegap dan berkacamata yang sedang membaca koran pagi di meja makan, lalu segera mengecup pipi lelaki itu.

"P'gi." balas pria itu dengan wajah datar. Matanya yang terbingkai kaca tak beralih sama sekali dari huruf yang tercetak dalam koran. Berita yang disajikan hanya itu-itu saja. Pembunuhan, penculikan, perampokan; tak ada satu ruang pun untuk berita positif. Berwald melipat koran paginya dan menyeduh kopi di depannya.

Sarapan pagi ini berlangsung seperti biasanya. Menyenangkan, Tino selalu tahu bagaimana cara mencairkan suasana yang Berwald bangun, dan Peter dengan senang hati menimpali gurauan "Mama" dan "Papa"nya.

"Ayo, Papa!" pekik Peter yang berdiri di depan pintu setelah menghabiskan sarapan. "Aku tak mau terlambat masuk sekolah!" Melihat keceriaan putranya, Berwald hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, meski dalam hati tumbuh perasaan hangat yang kental. Ia meraih jaketnya dan menoleh ke arah Tino yang sedang membereskan meja makan.

Kontak mata terjadi beberapa saat antara kedua lelaki dewasa itu, dan pesan "aku mencintaimu" tersampaikan tanpa perlu secuil kata.

* * *

.

Rambut pirang Arthur menjadi sedikit acak-acakan karena dibelai angin malam. Stockholm terasa cukup menyenangkan— menurut Arthur. Pertama, suhunya tidaklah terlalu ekstrim, kedua, pemandangannya cukup bagus, ketiga, tata kotanya lumayan rapi, dan keempat, minggu ini ia bebas tugas.

"Mint Bunny, aku bebas tugas!" pekik lelaki beralis tebal itu dengan sangat bahagianya. Mint Bunny menatap tuannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sebenarnya, 'bebas tugas' memiliki dua arti. Arti yang pertama, bebas tugas memang berarti 'bebas tugas'. Yang ia takutkan adalah yang kedua, bebas tugas berarti sebentar lagi Arthur tidak akan menjadi malaikat maut. Jika benar begitu, itu artinya Arthur akan mati; lenyap, tidak masuk ke surga maupun neraka.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa kau cemberut begitu?" Kepala makhluk berwarna hijau itu segera menggeleng.

"_Tidak apa, Arthur. Ayo menikmati pemandangan Stockholm."_

* * *

.

Tino membukakan pintu begitu bel tamu dibunyikan. Kini di depannya berdiri seorang Peter dengan senyum mengembang cerah di wajah, sedangkan Berwald di belakangnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku pulang, Mama!" Peter segera memeluk "Mama"nya dengan perasaan senang, dan ia segera mendapat pelukan balasan dari Tino yang kini tertawa geli.

"Selamat datang kembali," Tino meraih wajah anaknya dan mencium dahi Peter perlahan. Sesaat matanya mengarah ke luar, menatap Berwald yang sedang melihat ke jalanan. Sekilas perasaan hampa memasuki ruangan kecil dalam hati Tino, namun segera ia enyahkan. "Masuklah, Berwald. Aku sudah menyiapkan sup untuk kalian berdua."

Yang dipanggil segera berbalik dan mengangguk, lalu perlahan ia memasuki rumahnya yang terasa hangat.

Peter tersenyum senang ketika acara makan malam bersama tiba. Ia memang senang sekali jika keluarga kecilnya saling duduk berhadapan dan berbincang akan hal-hal ringan. Ia sangat menyukainya.

Sup buatan mamanya enak, papanya membersihkan kacamata sambil menyeduh kopi, derai tawa terurai di meja makan, papa dan mama yang saling membalas ucapan masing-masing, sedangkan Peter yang kadang kurang mengerti mendapat belaian kasih di kepala atau di pundak.

Menyenangkan. Jika Peter bisa, ia akan mengabadikan detik demi detik yang berlalu di dalam rumahnya.

* * *

.

"Selamat malam, Peter. Tidur nyenyak." Tino meraba kepala Peter dan mengecupnya lembut di dahi.

"Malam, Mama." Peter membalas ciuman Tino di pipi. Tino segera merapikan posisi selimut Peter dan kembali memberikan seulas senyum hangat kepada anaknya. Ia berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan mematikannya, lalu dengan perlahan ia keluar dari kamar Peter ketika anaknya itu sudah terlelap.

"Aku t'k m'ngerti." Berwald meraih tangan lelaki Finlandia di depannya, tepat setelah Tino menutup pintu kamar Peter.

"Oh, Berwald. Kau mengangetkanku," Berwald hanya terdiam, tak memberi respon apa pun pada pasangannya. "Ada apa Berwald? Apa yang tak kau mengerti?" ujar Tino sembari berjalan menjauhi kamar anaknya, diikuti Berwald— menuju ke meja makan.

"Sikapmu." Suara bass lelaki Swedia terdengar mengiringi tarikan kursi kayu yang cukup berat. "R'sanya ada yang s'lah d'nganmu." lanjutnya lagi, menatap dalam-dalam mata lelaki Finlandia di hadapannya yang kini bersikap agak canggung.

"Menurutmu... begitu...?" Tino menggaruk bahunya yang tidak terasa gatal, tidak terlalu menyukai suasananya. Berwald menggeleng, tangannya meraih kacamata yang bertengger manis di batang hidungnya, lalu ia lepaskan benda yang membantu pengelihatannya itu dari wajah. Kini matanya yang cemerlang terlihat lebih jernih.

"K'lau kau ada masalah, k'takan s'ja,"

"... Tidak ada."

"Lalu k'napa kau b'rsikap aneh?"

"... Aneh seperti apa, Berwald?"

Lelaki bertubuh tegap di depan Tino menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Jujur saja, Berwald juga tidak tahu apa yang aneh pada Tino, namun perasaannyalah yang berkata demikian. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat menjelasan keanehan pada Tino. Sungguh, kini ia sendiri yang merasa bingung.

"Kau..." Berwald mengingat-ingat. "...sering memandang ke luar jendela sekarang."

Ucapannya barusan ditimpali Tino dengan tawa sopan. "Itu untuk mengecek cuaca di luar, Berwald."

"Tapi k'napa sering sekali?"

"Cuaca gampang berubah sekarang."

Skak mat. Berwald tak dapat menyanggah lebih banyak lagi. Memang cuaca akhir-akhir ini sulit ditebak, namun dia agak ragu jika Tino melakukannya hanya karena mau melihat keadaan cuaca di luar. Sayang, Berwald tak memiliki bukti cukup kuat untuk membuktikan jika apa yang dilakukan Tino bukan hanya mengecek cuaca.

Untuk saat ini, ia menyerah.

"Sudah malam, aku tidur dulu." Tino berdiri perlahan dan meluncurkan sebuah senyuman, diikuti ciuman sayang pada pipi Berwald, dan ia segera beranjak pergi ke kamar tidur.

Meninggalkan Berwald dalam labirin yang ia buat sendiri, kebingungan.

* * *

.

"Ya... baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kapan tenggat waktunya? Besok Rabu? Baiklah," Tino berbicara dengan volume suara yang sungguh kecil, berusaha supaya tak didengar oleh Peter dan Berwald yang kini sedang menonton acara sepak bola bersama.

"Jadi... siapa targetnya?" Terdengar teriakan girang Peter dari ruang keluarga begitu mengetahui Swedia lebih unggul dibanding Inggris. Telunjuk Tino menyumpal telinga kirinya, sedangkan tubuhnya menjauhi kegaduhan di ruang keluarga.

Lelaki Finlandia itu menatap ke luar jendela, tepat menuju ke rumah salah satu tetangganya yang merupakan seorang pedagang besar. "Bowen? Baiklah, kuusahakan tidak sampai lusa. Mungkin besok sudah tidak ada," ujarnya lagi menimpali perkataan orang di telepon.

"Sebenarnya Berwald sedikit curiga, tapi tak masalah. Aku bisa menutupinya," lanjut Tino dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk. Tak ada gejolak sama sekali dalam dirinya, meski ia tahu ia nyaris tertangkap oleh pasangannya itu.

"_Benar? Terima kasih."_

Telepon dimatikan, meninggalkan Tino dalam kegelapan, jauh dari hingar bingar Peter dan Berwald ketika mengetahui Swedia memenangkan pertandingan.

* * *

.

"_Kau tak boleh menguping omongan orang, lho."_

Arthur mengernyitkan dahi dan segera menengok ke arah Mint Bunny dengan tatapan kesal. _"Apa? Apa salahku?"_ Suara cicitan geli keluar dari kelinci menggemaskan itu, gemas pada tuannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Terkadang bebas tugas menyebalkan juga." ujar Arthur sambil menaikkan bahu, bosan, padahal ia bebas tugas selama tujuh hari, dan ini baru hari ketiga. "Bagaimana aku akan menjalani empat hari lainnya, Mint Bunny? Aku tidak tidur dan tidak makan minum, hanya melihat orang-orang saja."

"_Ya, itu penderitaanmu, Arthur."_

"Tapi..." Arthur melirik ke dalam rumah, di mana ia dapati Tino sekarang menyusul Berwald dan Peter yang sedang merayakan kemenangan Swedia atas Inggris. "... lelaki satu itu sepertinya merencanakaan sesuatu."

Mint Bunny mengangguk dan hinggap pada pundak Arthur. _"Pembunuhan?"_

"Tepat seperti yang sedang kupikirkan."

* * *

.

Malam itu sungguh ramai. Raung sirine terdengar berkali-kali dan membuat telinga penat. Cahaya senter menyoroti TKP dan sesekali mengenai wajah orang-orang yang ingin melihat langsung. Garis polisi dengan tegas menunjukkan batas untuk aparat hukum dan warga biasa. Sebuah pembunuhan terencana baru saja terjadi.

Korbannya adalah Simon Bowen. Sebuah peluru bersarang manis di tengkorak kepalanya dan berada di sela-sela otak, membuatnya mati seketika. Tidak ditemukan sidik jari sama sekali, begitu pula jejak kaki sang pelaku. Atas kejadian ini, seluruh warga yang tinggal di sekitar lokasi kejadian dihimbau untuk berhati-hati dan lebih was-was, terutama jika jam malam sudah tiba.

"Papa," Peter mendekap sang ayah dengan erat dan beberapa kali meminta supaya Berwald mendekapnya lebih erat lagi, seakan berusaha membungkam bunyi sirine malam itu.

"Sst. S'mua akan baik-baik s'ja. Jangan m'nangis."

"Tapi..."

"Sekarang, ayo masuk rumah dan tidur."

Mata Berwald melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Tino yang entah mengapa seakan tenggelam ke dasar laut begitu saja. Kekasihnya itu telah pergi sejak pukul tiga sore dan hingga sekarang, pukul sebelas malam, belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Seketika muncul perasaan khawatir dalam hati Berwald. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Peter makin erat; ia merasa butuh pelukan yang lebih erat juga.

Ia mengantar Peter ke kamarnya dan merapikan selimut untuk anaknya. Berwald memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi Peter dan ucapan selamat malam, serta sebuah senyum hangat yang sebenarnya sungguh jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Jangan pergi, Papa." Peter merengek. Ketakutan jelas terpancar dari ucapan dan raut wajahnya.

"Papa tidak akan pergi. Papa ak'n berada di b'wah dan k'tika kau bangun besok, Mama dan Papa ak'n duduk di m'ja makan dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Berwald berujar dengan suara rendah yang hangat, dan setelah mendengar omongannya, Peter segera tersenyum enggan dan meraih bantal, bergegas untuk tidur.

Lelaki tinggi itu menutup pintu kamar puteranya dan bersender di tembok untuk sementara waktu. Menyeimbangkan detak jantungnya dan mengendurkan napas yang dari tadi ia rasa sungguh berat.

Berwald bersumpah jika ia akan mencari Tino dan menemukannya malam ini.

* * *

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan uangmu, kan?" Sosok gelap yang tengah berdiri di dalam gang berbicara pada lelaki Finlandia yang terlihat manis.

"Sudah, terima kasih. Mungkin aku tidak akan menerima_ job_ setelah kejadian ini. Berwald merasa curiga," Tino membalas dengan suara lembut dan seulas senyum. Di tangannya bertengger pistol yang masih berisi empat peluru dan segera ia kantongi di saku celananya.

"Habisi saja jika begitu. Tikus harus dienyahkan, kan?" Gelak tawa tertahan terdengar dari sosok yang bersembunyi dibalik malam. Tino sendiri hanya menimpali dengan tawa sopan, dan tanpa basa-basi, ia menarik pistol dari saku celananya dan segera menembak kepala orang itu.

Lalu hening yang sungguh lama. Ia masukkan pistolnya lagi dan mulai melangkah mendekati mayat tak bernama tersebut. Tanpa suara, Tino merogoh setiap celah dan saku di tubuh mayat itu dan mengambil setiap lembaran uang yang tersimpan di sana.

"Bayaranku masih kurang, dan sebenarnya, kaulah tikus yang harus kuenyahkan."

Ia melangkah mundur dan segera berbalik. Berjalan dengan tenang sambil mengenyahkan bukti-bukti yang ada.

* * *

.

Arthur dan Mint Bunny melayang mengikuti Berwald dengan jantung yang berdebar, meskipun mereka bukan makhluk hidup lagi.

"Masalah ini lebih pelik dari yang kita duga." Arthur berujar sambil beberapa kali memberikan bantuan kecil yang tak terlihat bagi Berwald yang sedang berlari kencang. Sesekali Arthur hilangkan kerikil dan sampah yang ada di jalanan untuk membuka jalan bagi lelaki Swedia yang ia ikuti.

"_Sangat pelik. Aku khawatir pada anaknya,"_ balas Mint Bunny dengan suara tertahan. Arthur mengangguk setuju pada peliharaannya, sedangkan bulir-bulir peluh membasahi wajahnya.

"Ia belum siap atas segala hal dan apa yang akan dia dapati di depan sana adalah hal yang sungguh berat."

"_Ibunya..."_

"Aku tahu." Arthur menggelengkan kepala dengan resah. "Aku tahu, Mint Bunny. Kita harus menolong pria ini dan anaknya," lanjutnya sambil menatap lekat-lekat pada Berwald yang saat ini sedang berlari menembus keheningan malam dengan gusar.

"_Tapi kau bebas tugas. Kau hanya dapat melihat dari dekat tanpa melakukan apa pun,dan jika melanggar kau akan kena hukuman. Kau bahkan juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."_ Mint Bunny berujar panjang lebar dan menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang besar.

"Tapi, Mint Bunny... keluarga ini memiliki sesuatu yang aku ingin rasakan sejak dulu. Kita harus menolong mereka, bagaimana pun caranya."

"_Arthur,"_

"Tolong jangan hentikan aku..."

"Tolong,"

Berwald berlari menembus angin dengan kecepatan di luar bayangannya. Hanya satu namanya yang terpatri kuat dalam pikirannya; hanya lelaki itu seorang. Ia harus menemukan Tino, seperti apa pun keadaannya. Berwald tak lagi peduli pada beberapa pengendara mobil yang sempat mengumpat karena ia berlari di tengah jalan. Ia harus melindungi dan mempertahankan keluarganya, itulah yang paling penting bagi dia.

"Tino," Suaranya tersendat-sendat dan napasnya tidak beraturan. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat dan mulutnya mengeluarkan uap. Kedua kaki Berwald terasa mulai pegal, namun ia tak mau berhenti. Keluarganya adalah yang pertana.

Keluarga kecilnya—

Kedua mata jernih Berwald menangkap sosok yang lebih mungil darinya.

Di sana, di dekat gang, terlihat Tino sedang membuang sesuatu. Sungguh, Berwald ingin menyapa dan menghampiri cintanya itu, namun ia segera sadar dan rasanya semua berputar dengan cepat.

"Tuhan, itu pistol..." Berwald berujar pada diri sendiri dan menatap Tino lekat-lekat dengan tidak percaya. Tubuhnya seperti kehilangan keseimbangan dan kakinya menjadi kram. Pikirannya dengan otomatis memulai lembaran lama ketika ia sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan di telepon yang cukup mencurigakan.

"_Bowen? Baiklah, kuusahakan tidak sampai lusa. Mungkin besok sudah tidak ada,"_

Lama ia mengulang ucapan Tino, dan semua menjadi jelas bagi Berwald. Jadi selama ini—

Berwald menunduk dan berusaha menjauh secara perlahan. Otaknya memberi sugesti supaya tak menimbulkan suara sepelan apa pun. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Ia dongkakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Tino masih sibuk membuang sesuatu.

Satu langkah ke belakang lagi, dan kini menjadi dua. Berwald kembali menengadah.

Ia mendapati Tino menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

* * *

.

"Papa? Di mana kau?" Peter berteriak memanggil ayahnya dengan air mata berjatuhan di pipi. Sedari tadi ia keluar masuk kamar orang tuanya, dapur, ruang keluarga, toilet, dan dia hanya menemukan kehampaan.

Peter ketakutan. Ia rindu ayahnya. Ia rindu ibunya. Ia rindu keluarga lamanya. Apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarga kecilnya? Apa yang membuat ibunya belum pulang dan kenapa ayahnya meninggalkan dia sendiri?

Seribu pertanyaan menyerbu pikiran, dan ia bahkan tak menemukan satu pun jawaban untuk membungkam mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu yang dibuka secara paksa, membuat Peter terkaget-kaget dan segera melangkah mundur untuk mencari tempat sembunyi. Ia segera berlari menuju ke bawah meja makan dan menutupi diri dengan kursi dan selimut tipis.

"Peter! Kita pergi sekarang! Tinggalkan rumah ini!" Berwald berteriak dengan nyaring. Wajahnya penuh akan peluh dan detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Lelaki Swedia itu dilanda ketakutan yang sungguh dalam, dan ia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk terus lari dan menyelamatkan anaknya.

"Papa!" Peter segera menengadah dan berusaha menatap ayahnya, sebelum sosok ibunya memasuki rumah dengan sebuah pistol berada dalam genggamannya.

Suasana segera menjadi hening dan Peter berusaha membungkam dirinya sendiri. Bagi anak seusianya, tentu saja ia dapat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dalam hati ia hanya dapat berteriak meminta bantuan dan keajaiban, jangan sampai keluarga kecilnya direnggut dalam sekejap mata.

"Tino," Berwald mengatakan nama lelaki di depannya dengan nada bergetar, bahkan ia tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Berwald, apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi? Apakah tadi aku mengganggu lari malammu?" balas Tino dengan seulas senyum yang tak dapat dibaca sama sekali. Jemarinya makin erat mencengkeram pistol, dan kakinya membawa Tino berjalan maju mendekati Berwald.

"Apa y'ng kau lakukan? Menghabisi orang unt'k uang?"

Tak ada jawaban untuk sementara. Deru napas saling memburu di antara kedua lelaki dewasa tersebut. Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata, dan Peter menjadi semakin takut untuk mendengar dan melihat kejadian selanjutnya.

Untuk pertama kali, Peter berharap ia cacat saja. Tak perlu bicara dan mendengar, begitu pula melihat. Atau mati? Ah, saat ini, mati sepertinya merupakan pilihan yang menggiurkan.

Tapi tidak. Ini adalah keluarga kecilnya. Ini adalah tentang Papa dan Mama. Ini adalah tentang Peter sendiri.

"Tino, kumohon..."

Tiba-tiba jemari yang penuh akan peluh itu segera mengarahkan pistol ke arah Berwald, menarik pelatuknya dan segera melukai pria itu tepat di dadanya. Teriakan terdengar dan Berwald segera ambruk di tempat. Darah mengucur dari dadanya dan tembus ke pakaiannya. Entah ia mati atau sekarat, saat ini tak ada bedanya.

Peter membatu. Ia tak dapat melakukan apa pun kecuali menutup mulut dengan tangan. Bulir air mata semakin deras di pipinya dan ia merasa ingin tak sadarkan diri saja. Inikah mamanya yang dulu menyambut dia dan Papa dengan senyum manis? Inikah mamanya yang dengan sabar mengajarinya untuk mandiri?

Inikah sosok asli dari ibunya?

Terdengar kursi ditarik secara paksa dan Peter segera berhadapan dengan Tino. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat hingga Peter sendiri nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Wajah ibunya terlihat menyeramkan, dengan kilatan aneh di matanya yang belum pernah Peter lihat. Semuanya seakan hanyalah mimpi. Realita yang Peter hadapi membunuh mentalnya.

"Mama tidak perlu jadi begini," Peter meraung kencang dan air matanya mengenai pakaian Tino. Ia enggan membuka mata karena ia tahu hanya akan melihat tragedi keluarga saja. "Aku dan Papa peduli pada Mama, tapi kenapa Mama tidak peduli pada kami?"

Tino terdiam sedari tadi dan membiarkan Peter untuk menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya.

"Menangis saja, Peter. Aku sudah berbeda,"

"Tapi, Mama..."

Terdengar bunyi senjata api yang diarahkan ke depan. Jelas-jelas moncong pistol yang Tino bawa mengarah pada Peter. Adrenalin semakin terasa, dan teror seakan tak kunjung reda.

"Akhiri saja, Mama. Biar aku dan Papa pergi dan kau di sini sendiri," Peter berujar dengan wajah mendongkak dan untuk sekali saja ia menatap langsung wajah Tino. Sekilas, wajahnya menampakkan kedukaan yang besar dan naluri sebagai orang tua yang tidak mau kehilangan anak mulai mendominasi.

Tino menjadi kacau. Di sisi lain, ia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah disewa untuk membunuh selama delapan tahun. Pikirannya meminta supaya ia akhiri permainan 'keluarga kecil'nya, namun hati nuraninya menolak ide itu mentah-mentah.

"Mama..."

"Diamlah, Peter," Tino meraih kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Nurani dan pikirannya sedang berkelahi, dan tangannya enggan menurunkan moncong senjata api dari wajah Peter.

Anak lelaki itu menatap mamanya dengan wajah nanar. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat merasakan penderitaan Tino yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Bukan rasa takut yang timbul, melainkan iba. Ia iba melihat ibunya seperti ini, dan ia ingin mengakhirinya sesegera mungkin.

Kedua tangan mungilnya meraih pistol yang Tino bawa, membawa sengatan elektrik bagi lelaki Finlandia itu. Sebelum ia sadari, jemari Peter sudah menarik pelatuk ke arah kepalanya sendiri.

Bunyi letusan senjata api membuat Tino kaget, begitu juga dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya sekarang. Tubuh Peter sudah terkulai tak berdaya dan ia sudah kehilangan nyawa.

Tino segera sadar dan ia segera mendekap Peter dengan erat. Semua memori kembali muncul di benaknya dan ia tak dapat membendung lagi setiap rasa. Dengan mata bergelimang air mata ia menengok ke arah Berwald. Tino mencari denyut nadi dari pria yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah hampa.

Berwald dan Peter sudah tidak ada, dan kini hanya Tino yang berpijak dengan lunglai.

Keluarga kecilnya sudah hancur, dan itu karena dirinya sendiri.

Kini yang ada hanyalah tangisan dari sang ibu yang meraung dan meminta supaya keluarganya dikembalikan lagi. Berharap supaya waktu dapat ia kembalikan dan ia dapat meluruskan semuanya dari awal.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

Keluarganya tamat.

* * *

.

Arthur bersender di pintu sambil menutupi kedua matanya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka atas kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan. Entah mengapa kakinya menjadi lemas dan dia dapat merasakan atmosfer duka yang sungguh jelas.

"_Dia anak yang baik,"_ Mint Bunny berucap sambil menatap nanar ke arah Tino yang kini hanya dapat menangis kencang.

"Kenapa hal seperti ini dapat terjadi pada keluarga ini?" Arthur menunduk dan menatap Berwald yang kini sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Tatapannya penuh akan duka dan entah mengapa hatinya menjadi sakit sekali. Ia sudah cukup terluka atas masa lalunya, dan kini ia harus menyaksikan salah satu kejadian paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia lihat.

"_Karena memang inilah takdir mereka," _

Satu kalimat dari Mint Bunny berhasil membuat Arthur bungkam seketika. Jawaban yang mutlak dan sama sekali tak dapat disanggah olehnya membuat Arthur merasa hatinya semakin sakit. Keluarga ini memiliki apa yang Arthur inginkan sejak ia masih kecil.

Kehangatan. Semua hal yang telah keluarga Peter lakukan memberikan rasa hangat pada hati kecil Arthur yang diam-diam menatap dari balik jendela.

Dan kini semuanya lenyap dalam sekali peristiwa.

"Mint Bunny, kita pergi." Arthur berbalik dan segera melangkahkan kaki ke luar rumah.

"_Secepat itu?"_

"Aku tak mau melihat hal seperti ini lagi."

.

.

_Chapter 3: End_

* * *

**_Jaakko kulta_**: Lagu anak-anak dari Finlandia, lupa judul aslinya hehe

* * *

**Sissi Maria:** Pertama-tama terima kasih untuk mereview :) Lalu soal penulisan kepemilikan, setelah saya coba cek, yang benar disambung. Sekali lagi saya sampaikan terima kasih ya!

**A/N:** Aish, tema yang saya angkat ternyata lebih gelap dan lebih 'sad' daripada yang sebelumnya, ya? :) Maaf karena saya telat banget update, doakan semoga cerita ini jalan terus, begitu juga dengan Infierno. Kalau ada saran/ kritik/ pujian, lebih baik disampaikan lewat review ya?

Thanks~


End file.
